An image reading apparatus includes a housing, a pair of first conveyance rollers and a pair of second conveyance rollers, for example.
The housing includes a conveyance path. The conveyance path is configured to guide a first medium and a second medium. The second medium is narrower and thicker than the first medium. The second medium is guided in a conveyance area that is positioned at one end side of the conveyance path in a width direction of the first medium.
The pair of first conveyance rollers has a first driving roller that is rotated and a first pinch roller that is biased towards the first driving roller and is driven and rotated by the first driving roller. A part of one end sides of the first driving roller and the first pinch roller in the width direction is positioned in the conveyance area in the width direction. The pair of first conveyance rollers is configured to convey the first medium on the conveyance path and to convey the second medium on the conveyance path.
The pair of second conveyance rollers has a second driving roller that is rotated and a second pinch roller that is biased towards the second driving roller and is driven and rotated by the second driving roller. The second driving roller and the second pinch roller are positioned in the conveyance area in the width direction. The pair of second conveyance rollers is configured to convey the second medium on the conveyance path together with the pair of first conveyance rollers.
The first driving roller and the second driving roller are rotatably supported about a driving shaft center parallel with the width direction. The first pinch roller is rotatably supported about a first driven shaft center parallel with the driving shaft center. The second pinch roller is rotatably supported about a second driven shaft center, which is parallel with the driving shaft center and which is more spaced from the driving shaft center as compared with the first driven shaft center spaced from the driving shaft center.
In the above image reading apparatus, the pair of the first conveyance rollers and the pair of the second conveyance rollers convey the first and second media having different widths each other.